The invention is related to devices used to transfer funds or currency by electronic means. It is well known in the art that the money transfer industry requires an agent, usually a franchised store's clerk accepting cash or credit, and using telephonic or EDI means to transfer funds from one individual at a proximal location to another individual or entity at a distal location. MoneyGram, Western Union, CyberCash and others operate in this fashion.
The invention presented is not limited to requiring a physical person, telephonic means, or EDI based means to accomplish a funds transfer. Instead the invention utilizes a device that should be considered a hybrid apparatus, drawing on aspects of both a vending machine and an automated teller machine (ATM). Both are well known in the art of electronic money handling devices.